Ann Osmond
Ann Osmond was a hybrid of a human/virus and one of Esther Roberts' friends. History Early Life Ann was the daughter of a couple of scientists who worked in the Virus project. During the Alpha incident, she thought that her parents were in danger and attempted to help them, but she ended up being killed but revived with many defective and incomplete Viruses. Stuck with a child mentality, she has been searching for her parents ever since and infected many trapped scientists with her Viruses, thus turning them into monsters like her. Abilities Ann is stronger and far more durable than an average individual. She has the ability of generating Viruses, yet they are still imperfect and full of glitches. She can also integrate other Infected to her body and she has extendable limbs. She can regenerate parts of her body and her minions are hive-minded, which allows her to see through their eyes and watch her victims. Appearance Ann is a raven-haired kid with blue glowing eyes, light green skin and horizontal stitches on her mouth. She wears a pink ripped dress over her decaying body, which has few corroded parts revealing her skeleton. She sometimes expels a purple goop from her mouth. After she absorbs Lucy into her being, she suffers a secondary mutation where she resembles a centipede. Her head is located on the right part of the body, while Lucy's head is located on the left side. She gains a black armor with few spikes emerging from her body. The rest of her body resembles a centipede. Personality :"Mom, dad, y-you came here to rescue m-me? Before the accident, Ann was a playful, cheerful, lovable and shy kid who deeply loved her parents. After the accident, she retains her child-like mentality and becomes overprotective towards whom she claims that are her parents. In fact, ever since the accident Ann has been searching for her parents, who actually managed to escape yet she doesn't knows. She also stated that she hears many voices on her head, often asking for help. At best, Ann can be described as a mentally damaged kid who doesn't wants to harm anyone. After Brian and his team invade the base, she found Lucy and Tomo extremely similar to her parents and misled that they were them. In order to not let them go again, she ends up absorbing Lucy, yet Tomo manages to escape. Relationships Parents Ann had a very close relationship with her parents, but she felt closer to her mother than with her father. Lucy After Knight and his team invaded Ann's base and split up, she silently stalked Lucy and Tomo, as she thought that they resembled her parents. After she shows up, she commands her zombies to capture them. After doing so, she absorbs Lucy into her being, claiming that she would never leave her. In the end, Lucy is separated and Ann is ultimately killed. Before dying, she states that she loved Lucy more than anything. It is later revealed that this caused a deep impact towards Lucy. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters